In the culinary arts, batter is an integral part of preparing numerous types of foods and food products. A mixing apparatus such as a mixer with beaters, blades, or other attachments is used to prepare the batter. Such mixing apparatuses also typically involve using a bowl to mix the ingredients that make up the batter. Once the batter is mixed and prepared according to its intended use, it is normally removed from the mixing apparatus and bowl for use in the final food preparation stages.
Depending on the recipe and intended use of the batter, the consistency of various types of batters can range in thickness and stickiness. However, in most cases, even after removing the batter from the mixing apparatus and bowl, remnants of the batter remain on various portions of the bowl and the mixing apparatus, mixers, blades, beaters, and other mixer/beater attachments. Further, for certain food preparations, the recipe may call for the batter to be spread out in a certain manner for the final preparation stage.
Although spoons and spatulas are normally used to manipulate batter in the food preparation arts, the currently available spoons and spatulas are inefficient and/or ineffective in removing batter from mixing bowls and mixing apparatuses such as mixers and their various beaters, mixing blades, and other mixing attachments. Therefore, there is a need for improved utensils such as a modified spatula that can be used to effectively remove batter from mixing apparatuses and their various surfaces, particularly those surfaces that are difficult to reach with traditional spoons or spatulas.
The present invention is directed to overcoming these and other deficiencies in the art.